Evasivas
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Morgan/Reid.-Debe darle una respuesta, pero prefiere evadir el asunto que enfrentarse a él


**TITULO:** Evasivas

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** _**5x07**_

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

Muy bien, aquí y como lo prometí una historia con una de sus ideas.

Esta idea es original de: **ilove-chan**y aunque no fue precisamente una escena de celos, creo que esto también puede favorecer mucho a la evasiva de Reid para con Morgan.

**ilove-chan**te agradezco que me hubieras enseñado esta escena porque no la recordaba. Ojalá esto sea de tú agradado y de todos ustedes también.

Disfruten esto tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

**oOoOoOoO**

-Bien, gracias por la ayuda García. ¿Cómo va el perfil?-Indagó, colgando el teléfono y preguntando al hombre que permanecía sentado frente a la pizarra de casos.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me siento realmente preparado, ¿entiendes?

-Bueno.-Dijo ella, levantándose de la silla para colocarse la chaqueta.-Yo voy a hablar con Tara, la M.A* de la víctima para ver que puedo conseguir.

-¿Qué es M.A?

Él lo había preguntado con tanta intriga, prestando toda la atención del mundo que no pudo evitar lanzar un resoplido de burla.

-Mejor amiga.

La sorpresa en el rostro del joven agente en verdad le hizo gracia. Ahora JJ sabía que el doctor Spencer Reid en verdad no lo sabía todo.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No. Tienes que entregar un perfil.-Había sonado a reprimenda pero le hizo gracia esa insistente evasiva que Reid tenía para con el perfil.

-Pues podría trabajar en ello un poco más.

-Reid.

Eso fue el colmo, evidentemente el doctor estaba huyendo de algo e intuía de qué podía ser. Así que se acercó a la mesa de al lado, tomó el celular del muchacho que visiblemente se incomodó y marcó un número.

-Hey Derek, Spence está listo para dar el perfil.

Sonrió de forma maliciosa al mirar los gestos y manoteos de quien le imploraba un poco más de tiempo. Sin embargo no se lo daría, quizá en otras circunstancias le habría pedido que la acompañara a la entrevista, incluso se habrían tomado cinco minutos para comprar un café que no supiera a agua pintada, pero esa vez no sería.

-Nos vemos después. Todo tuyo.-Sonrió la rubia entregándole el teléfono a quien hizo una mueca resignada.

Antes de salir le guiñó el ojo y lo animo.

Sabía que _Spence_ la estaba odiando en ese momento pero si no apresuraba las cosas entonces los volverían locos a todos. El jueguito del estira-afloja fue divertido en un principio, pero a esas alturas dónde ninguno era ya un niño y las cosas en la vida real se complicaban un poco, debían de entrar en acción. Así que en una reunión _secreta, _Prentiss y ella habían acordado _empujar _un poquito a los _implicados_. La trigueña ya se había hecho cargo de su parte, ahora le restaba a ella lo demás.

-Será mejor que lo hagas bien, Spence o de lo contrario voy a tener que tomar medidas más drásticas para que de una vez por todas aceptes a Morgan.-Murmuró la rubia mientras se dirigía a una de las camionetas negras.

Por su parte y con la sensación de estarse preparando para el examen de teoría cuántica más complicado de la existencia, se tomó un momento para respirar y responder la llamada. JJ se las pagaría de una forma u otra.

-Hey.-Dejó salir con bastante ansiedad.

-¿Estás listo, chico?

Spencer se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ham…justo estaba diciéndole a JJ que necesito un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Entonces aun no lo tienes?

Se restregó la mano derecha en el pantalón sin tener en cuenta que estaba sudando.

-No del todo.

-Vamos, Reid, a estas alturas en otro caso ya tendrías más de un perfil que presentar.-Exclamó Morgan, quien estaba parado justo al lado de la carretera.

-Si, bueno…todos son diferentes.

Morgan miró a su lado, Rossi, Hotch y Prentiss habían bajado hacia la fosa para investigar el cuerpo recién encontrado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Spencer?-Indagó, volviendo su mirada a la carretera.

El aludido carraspeó y después tartamudeó un poco.

-Na-nada, ¿Porqué tendría que ocurrirme algo? El hecho de que aun no esté listo para dar un perfil no quiere decir que me esté ocurriendo algo porque eso sería…

-No tendrá que ver con lo que te propuse antes de salir de Quantico, ¿verdad?

Reid abrió y cerró la boca, volvió a restregarse la mano libre en el pantalón y deseó simplemente colgar.

Morgan sonrió levemente, había dado en el blanco.

-Si aun no tienes una respuesta o simplemente no te interesa solo dímelo. Sabré entenderlo. Que por ahora sea tú jefe no significa que tomaré represarías en tú contra, chico listo.

La risa despreocupada del otro lado de la línea hizo respingar al aludido.

-¡No!...no es eso.

-¿Cuál parte?

-La de tomar represarías en mi contra.-Dijo, volviendo a morderse el labio inferior.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no aceptas?

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero acabas de decir…

-Derek…no creo que sea el momento más adecuado para discutir sobre este asunto.-Murmuró, mirando fuera de la habitación por si alguien lo necesitaba…para lo que fuera.

-¿Y por qué no? Si no es ahora no será nunca.

-Morgan, estas…estas en una escena del crimen.-Señaló, bajando aun más la voz y sintiendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban ante la nueva risotada de su compañero de trabajo.

-Bueno, los demás están en la escena del crimen, yo me encuentro a unos metros de ella.-Respondió, volviendo a mirar a Prentiss quien le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-No es gracioso, Morgan.

-De todas formas quiero una respuesta.

-Pero…

-Ahora, Spencer.

El hecho de que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre dos veces no ayudó a mitigar su ansiedad, por eso respiró hondo y respondió.

-De acuerdo, estoy listo para dar el perfil.

-¿Y sobre lo otro?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan listo? No que fuera más listo que él pero en definitiva si lo era.

-Reid, es solo una cita. Solo tienes que decir No o…

-Si.

-¿Qué?

-Está bien.-Suspiró, cerrando los ojos para convencerse de que hacía lo correcto.-Acepto. Cuando regresemos a casa entonces saldremos.

Morgan se giró para sonreír. Al fin lo había logrado.

El día anterior había arrinconado a Reid, mientras preparaba café, para pedirle una cita. Tenían meses flirteando y ese sentimiento que veía en los ojos del más joven y en su corazón cuando estaba con él no podía estar equivocado. Así que después de charlar y tomar un par de cervezas con Prentiss, esta lo animó a dar el primer paso. Uno que obviamente el otro, por demasiadas señales _divinas_ que tuviera, jamás iba a dar.

Después de la _pregunta_ obtuvo por respuesta solo una enorme sorpresa por parte del joven doctor, pero tras darle un poco de tiempo y recibir millones de evasivas que estaban filtrándose en la investigación, simplemente tuvo que presionarlo. Eso y la maravillosa ayuda de JJ. Quizá debía obsequiarle algo porque por fin había escuchado lo que quería.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde sea.

-Eso será difícil, chico lindo.

El resoplido del más joven le extrajo una nueva sonrisa.

-Solo que no sea un lugar donde vendan alitas o ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Entonces un restaurante? Conozco uno que…

-Morgan, estamos a la mitad de una investigación y se supone que debemos ser profesionales si queremos que esto avance.

-¿Entonces quieres que avance?-Indagó sin ocultar su sonrisa.

-Te veré en un rato para hablar del perfil.

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no lanzarse a reír, por lo que después de guardarse el móvil y serenarse, se dirigió hacia el área dónde los demás se encontraban.

-¿Algo bueno?-Indagó Prentiss cuando llegó a su lado.

-Puede ser…Reid ya tiene el perfil.

La trigueña sonrió con discreción, más tarde Morgan tenía que hablarle de _eso,_ y entonces entre JJ y ella armarían una buena cita.

Spencer Reid suspiró como nunca en su vida. Acababa de aceptarle una cita a Derek Morgan y no precisamente del tipo profesional.

Sabía que desde hacía unos meses la sensación de _más que agrado_ que experimentaba cada vez que estaba junto a Morgan, crecía. Jamás pensó que el otro se sintiera de la misma manera, por eso se sorprendió de que el día anterior lo hubiera arrinconado para pedirle una cita.

-_¿Quieres salir?_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-Te estoy pidiendo una cita, chico lindo, ¿qué dices?_

No habría respondido enseguida ni a golpes, por eso agradeció el nuevo caso porqué todo él se había vuelto gelatina.

Bien, había aceptado y aunque no lo quisiera tuvo que reconocer que la sonrisita que se extendía en sus labios era de pura felicidad.

Ahora solo restaba resolver rápido todo eso para volar a casa y entonces…

**FIN**

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Junio 2010_

Nota:

*M.A: En el idioma original es BFF = Best Friend Forever, o en español: Mejor Amiga(o) para siempre. Simplemente es una de esas palabras que no queda bien en inglés cuando escribes en español n.n

**ilove-chan**Mil gracias por confiar en mí para darle vida a tú hermosa idea, espero que haya sido de tú agrado y que no me haya desviado mucho de lo que deseabas ^^

Y sigo con mi "Ideatón". ¿De qué trata? Déjame recordártelo:

¿Eres amante del Morgan/Reid?, ¿y tienes una idea que no puedas escribir o simplemente te gustaría verla con este fantástico par? Si confías en mí para escribirla pues házmela saber.  
La cosa es hacer one shots, Drabbles y en el remoto caso quizá algo de 2 o 3 capítulos de ese par, pues hay relativamente muy poco sobre ellos y creo, que si somos fans, debemos hacer algo al respecto.  
Bien, quizá la próxima vez que navegues por ahí puedas verla vuelta realidad.

Vigencia del 31 de Mayo al 19 de Julio.  
Algo así para celebrarme la vida de Fan Writer y claro, para promover que los demás Fan Writer a quienes les gusta este par y no participen en el "Ideatón" también se animen a escribir sobre ellos ^^

Por el momento es todo, mil gracias por estar ahí y permitirme vivir.

Hasta pronto.

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Junio 2010_

PD: El _departamento creativo_ ya está trabajando sobre otras de sus ideas, así que espérenlas en un futuro no muy lejano n.n


End file.
